


[podfic] Good Boy

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bondage, Codependency, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Murder, Photography, Podfic, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tony needs Gibbs. Gibbs has his uses for Tony, too."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565295) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



 

**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** serial killers, violence, murder, codependent dysfunction, bondage 

**Length:** 00:13:42  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28NCIS%29%20_Good%20Boy_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
